Contest Hall
Contest Halls (Japanese: コンテストホール Contest Hall) are buildings where Pokémon Contests, Pokémon Super Contests, and Pokémon Contest Spectaculars are held and the workplace of Pokémon Contest judges and announcers. In the games In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald In , there is a Contest Hall for each of the four s. The Pokémon Contest circuit starts in Verdanturf Town, which is where players may register their Contest Passes and participate in Normal Rank competitions. If successful here, players can challenge the Super Rank in Fallarbor Town, then the Hyper Rank in Slateport City, and lastly the Master Rank in Lilycove City. In these buildings, there is one reception counter (two in the Lilycove City Contest Hall) and Berry Blenders for making Pokéblocks with friends through the use of a Game Link Cable or with the assistance of non-player characters. There are also framed photos of the winning Pokémon. In , all Pokémon Contests take place in Lilycove City, as the Contest Halls from Verdanturf Town, Fallarbor Town, and Slateport City were replaced by Battle Tents. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum In , all Super Contests take place at the Contest Hall in Hearthome City. In addition to the main reception counter, two counters can be found in this building: one for linked Super Contests and another for practice sessions. The Berry Blenders are gone, as Pokéblocks were replaced by Poffins. During their first visit to the Contest Hall, players will receive a Glitter Powder from Contest Judge Keira and a tuxedo or dress (dependent on gender) from the Master Rank Johanna. Another Super Contest Judge, Jordan, gives the player a Mild Poffin (level 60, smooth 40) after they have obtained the Poffin Case. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Contest Halls can again be found in Verdanturf Town, Fallarbor Town, Slateport City, and Lilycove City. This time around however, the player may challenge all four different ranks in a single Contest Hall. Players can switch costumes of their Cosplay Pikachu by talking to the in the green room. This Breeder can also remove the costume. Each first time the player wins one of the four ranks, they will be able to encounter Contest Spectacular idol Lisia in the green room. Her friend can often be found there as well. Items (Slateport City)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} or a (Verdanturf Town)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} mod 2) = 0|Lucas|Dawn}}Contestwalkdown}} mod 2}}|0=M|1=F}}|From Lisia upon approaching the reception counter for the first time (at any Contest Hall)|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Contest Costume}} Pokémon In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the will be a Cosplay Pikachu after competing in a Pokémon Contest Spectacular for the first time. This special female can be received at any Contest Hall. When obtained, Cosplay Pikachu will be wearing a costume that matches the player's own Contest Costume; she will be in her Rock Star costume if the player is or her Pop Star costume if the player is . Appearance Generation III Generation IV Generation VI In the anime In the , Contest Halls can be found in a number of and that do not host Pokémon Contests in the , such as Rustboro City in Hoenn and Celestic Town in Sinnoh, as well as in multiple anime-exclusive locations. Additionally, Kanto and Johto are known to have Contest Halls, despite the absence of Pokémon Contests in these regions within the games. In this canon, Contest Halls are shown to be very large buildings that may also be used to host different . For instance, the Hearthome City Contest Hall was the setting of the Hearthome Collection, a fashion show for s and their . Additionally, some other buildings may have an area designed to offer the same experience of a Contest Hall. The Alamos Town Pokémon Contest takes place at the Space-Time Towers, and the Pokémon Center in Fennel Valley was shown to have a room complete with a stage, a scoreboard, the judges' desk, and the audience seats. Unlike regular s who can register to a region's Pokémon League at any Pokémon Center, Coordinators can only register to obtain a Contest Pass at a Contest Hall. When doing so, they will typically receive a guidebook and a Ribbon case. Additionally in the Sinnoh region, Coordinators will receive one Ball Capsule and a small envelope with a few Seals. Due to the large number of people attending Pokémon Contests, either as contestants or spectators, vendors usually gather around Contest Halls to sell goods and food. Some of their merchandise, such as pictures and stickers, feature Coordinators who have gained notability. Structure Although Contest Halls vary in size and appearance, the structure of each building is similar. They usually have a lobby where Pokémon Coordinators can sign up, multiple s where they can change clothes, and a where contestants stay until they are called on stage. Many Contest Halls have s to offer an open-air experience as well as protection from rough weather if needed. In the lobby, there are several videophones which contestants can use to place a call to their family and friends, and the waiting room will have a large widescreen TV or several smaller TVs so the competing Coordinators can watch the performances and battles of the other contestants and see the results of the Performance Stage. The waiting room is also the place to where Coordinators must return to after performing or battling. Locations Hoenn The following is a list of and known to host Pokémon Contests in the Hoenn region: Kanto The following is a list of and known to host Pokémon Contests in the Kanto region: Sinnoh The following is a list of and known to host Pokémon Contests in the Sinnoh region: ;Reported only In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like in the games, only two regions – Hoenn and Sinnoh – have been shown to have Contest Halls. However, it has been implied that there might be Contest Halls in other regions as well, since had participated in Pokémon Contests prior to moving to Hoenn. The known Contest Halls are located in the same places as in the games. During the crisis involving and in the , the Contest Halls of Slateport City, Verdanturf Town, and Fallarbor Town were destroyed. They were later rebuilt as Battle Tents, although they still maintain the function of holding Pokémon Contests. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named Pokémon Contest Hall. |type=Stadium|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=93/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=083/090}} Artwork In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=華麗大賽會場 |zh_cmn=華麗大賽會場 / 华丽大赛会场 |de=Wettbewerbshalle |fr=Centre de Concours |it=Arena delle Virtù Sede Gara |ko=콘테스트회장 Konteseuteu Hoejang |es=Auditorio |pl=Sala Pokazów |vi=Hội trường Hội trình diễn Pokémon }} See also * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives * Battle Tent * Pokéathlon Dome Category:Terminology Category:Kanto locations Category:Johto locations Category:Hoenn locations Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Buildings es:Auditorio Pokémon it:Arena delle Virtù ja:コンテストホール zh:华丽大赛会场